Thomas and Friends (Season 5)
The fifth season of the television series aired in 1998 and had twenty-six episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Alec Baldwin in the US. Episodes Cranky Bugs Cranky causes trouble for Thomas and Percy. Horrid Lorry Three rude lorries take over the engines' work and wreak havoc on the island, getting them sent away. A Better View for Gordon﻿ Gordon complains about the plainness of Kirk Ronan station. Lady Hatt's Birthday Party On his way to his wife's birthday, the Fat Controller encounters automobile trouble, and has to figure out how to reach the party in time, and he does. James and the Trouble with Trees James is boastful about his new coat of paint. His bragging keeps him from hearing Terence's warning about the trees that are too close to the line. Gordon and the Gremlin A VIP is arriving soon, but problems continue and the others joke of gremlins here, too. Gordon disagrees until he has trouble with the VIP in his coach. Bye George! George the Steamroller is once again up to no good to the railway. He goes as far as tarmacking asphalt over the tracks, and causes Gordon to crash into a truck. The Fat Controller then deals with him. Baa! Thomas, Percy and Toby talk about a competition for "The Best Dressed Station" that is being held across Sodor. But as Percy was helping decorate Maithwaite, a ram is found in the station as decorations are ruined.﻿ Put Upon Percy Percy complains that he is overworked and gets into a predicament in the mines. Toby and the Flood Heavy storms have been flooding the Island. Toby is sent to inspect the dam, and discovers a few leaks in it. It eventually collapses, causing disaster for him and a nearby village. Harold and Percy are sent to rescue Toby. Haunted Henry Henry refuses to believe in ghosts until he and his driver see a series of strange events when he takes a goods train during the night. Double Teething Troubles A new diesel with "teething troubles" arrives to help Bill and Ben. The twins misunderstand him by thinking he has a toothache. Stepney Gets Lost Stepney is sent to work at the quarry, and after a delivery with a goods train, he unknowingly ends up in the scrapyard, where Iron Arry and Bert want him for scrap. Toby's Discovery Toby is spooked when he stumbles across a disused quarry. Thomas' tale of the "Old Warrior" ghost doesn't help, but finds out that "The Old Warrior" isn't scary whatsoever, and finds out that he's actually an old engine and had given the nickname due to his courageousness. Something in the Air Henry teases Thomas too much after fish fell on him to listen to his warning. Now, Henry has to pay by following faulty tracks that lead into the sea. Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach Thomas and Percy want to help an old coach that is due for scrap. After a fire burns down the engineer's depot, the engines might have a use for her. Thomas and the Rumours/Thomas and the Rumors Thomas and the other engines jump to conclusions as Harold flies an important visitor around and they think he will replace them. Gordon tries to be better and gets in a muddle. Oliver's Find After causing an accident with some trucks, Oliver is sent to take the mail. During the end of the mail run, the signalman was sleeping, resulting in Oliver diverted into an older track. Happy Ever After Percy is to put together a good luck package for Mrs. Kyndley's daughter's wedding, with something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday The Fat Controller wants a break from the rails, but his adventure backfires; a biplane named "Tiger Moth" crashes, and then his canal boat gets stuck on a mud bank. A Surprise for Percy/A Big Surprise for Percy Percy is bored and wants excitement, but Bertie tells him surprises only come when he doesn't expect it. Percy discovers that when, whille hauling them up a steep hill, his trucks break away. Make Someone Happy Thomas tells James to think of someone else for once. And when Mrs. Kyndley is upset when her sister can't visit, James gladly takes part in cheering her up. Busy Going Backwards ﻿Toad the brakevan was upset about always going backwards, wanting to see things the other way. Some naughty trucks decide to teach him about being careful what he wishes for. Duncan Gets Spooked Duncan jokes that Peter Sam's lost trucks will haunt him, so Rusty tells him a story about a ghost engine who derailed and fell in. Duncan doesn't believe it until he reaches the bridge at night. Rusty and the Boulder Rusty worries that a Boulder in the new quarry was watching him. The next day, the boulder falls and tumbles down the tracks toward other engines down the track. Snow Thomas doesn't think the snow could be any worse, so Rusty tells him about the worst winter, when some trucks caused an avalanche that fell right on top of Skarloey, who manages to clear the snow with his boiler. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Stepney *BoCo *Mavis *Skarloey *Rheneas *Duncan *Rusty *Annie and Clarabel *Toad *Terence *Bertie *George *Caroline *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Jem Cole (not named) *Farmer Trotter (not named) *Peter Sam (does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Donald (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *The Butler (cameo) *The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) *S. C. Ruffey (possible cameo) *Douglas (music video cameo) *Diesel (music video cameo) *Daisy (music video cameo) *The Diesel (music video cameo) *Sir Handel (music video cameo) *Duke (music video cameo) *Bulstrode (music video cameo) *Tom Tipper (music video cameo) *The Policeman (music video cameo) *Queen Elizabeth II (music video cameo) Characters introduced *Old Slow Coach *The Horrid Lorries *Cranky *Old Bailey *Derek (not named) *'Arry (not named) *Dowager Hatt (not named) *Bert (does not speak) *Bertram (does not speak) *The Ghost Engine (does not speak) *Butch (does not speak) *Thumper (does not speak) *Tiger Moth (does not speak) *The Tailor (cameo) Notes *This is the first season of several things: **The first season never to have any episodes based on Railway Series stories by Wilbert and Christopher Awdry. **Alec Baldwin's first season as narrator. **The first season never to air on Shining Time Station due to the show's cancellation. **The first season to use a Proteus 2000 to compose the music. *This is also the final season of several things: **Britt Allcroft's final season as writer and producer. **Angus Wright's last season as executive producer. **The last season to be shown on Cartoon Network UK, besides syndicated episodes that would still be shown on the channel until 2001. **The last season to be filmed completely in 4:3 full screen. *This is the only season of a few things: **David Maidment's only season as railway consultant and writer. **The only season never to have Knapford Station as a destination. **The only season where Donald appears without Douglas. **The only season that Diesel doesn't appear in since his debut. *Michael Angelis wasn't credited in the opening titles for the UK narration. *Michael Angelis was credited as narrator in the Hindi narration, even though it was redubbed. *Starting with this season up to Season 12, the brake sound effect from the 1964 film, The Train would be used when an engine put on the brakes. Category:1998 television seasons Category:1990s television seasons Category:Thomas and Friends